Such an extractor tool, which allows a complete bearing to be extracted, or demounted, in that gripper elements engage axially behind the complete bearing, is known from NL 9000631. The extractor tool known from NL 9000631 makes particular demands on the axial structural space, however; in particular, sufficient structural space must be provided in the surrounding construction, to enable the gripper elements to engage behind axially. Moreover, the extractor tool known from NL 9000631 requires that the housing first be demounted from the shaft provided with the bearing, and can therefore be used only in particular mounting situations.
Known from NL 1021272 is an extractor tool that does not require axial engagement behind the bearing in order to extract or demount the same, and therefore does not make any particular demands on the axial structural space, at least; however, in this case, also, it is necessary to provide a radial access to the bearing. Thus, according to NL 1021272, it is either necessary to demount a housing surrounding the bearing, in order to provide a radial access of the extractor tool to an inner ring of the bearing, or it is necessary to demount a shaft extending through the bearing, in order to provide a radial access to an outer ring of the bearing. In the case of NL 1021272, also, the use of the extractor tool is therefore limited to particular mounting situations.